


无论如何

by Nuit_De_Cellophane



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuit_De_Cellophane/pseuds/Nuit_De_Cellophane
Summary: 都怪卡维尔先生一身黑西装发自拍。





	无论如何

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olamicabron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/gifts).



他跪在我的灵前一动不动，黑面纱之下的脸看上去有些憔悴，下眼睑也微微泛着红。但我们都知道那不是因为哭过，他是一名好妻子，应当为我守灵。那眼底的血丝是彻夜熬出来的。不认识他的人可能会称那表情为肃穆，但我知道那是漠然。谁知道他爱不爱我？他可以不爱任何人，因为他是亨利卡维尔。

他的皮鞋因为跪姿被压出折痕，倒映在大理石地面上。膝盖想必也很疼。他背对着参加葬礼的宾客们，看不见他们滴血的眼睛。他们看见的是，他的西装下摆的开衩刚好因为他微微躬着的背而被拉开，露出了撑得西装裤紧绷的浑圆鼓胀的臀部。鞋跟抵住的臀肉被戳得凹陷下去。他们看不见的是，因为双手平放在大腿上，他的手臂把胸乳挤出了一道深沟。

我最喜欢看他系细领带，当它们陷在他双乳之间时，还是细领带最勾人心魄。世界上没有第二个把领带打得像绳缚一样的人。当他脱掉所有衣服，只剩吊袜和被卡在乳沟里的领带，在我身下被操干得小声呜咽时，我喜欢收紧他的领带欣赏他一点点窒息的样子，慢慢涨红的脸颊。

我嫉妒起那条领带来了。领带可以永远被他温软的奶液浸透。

但没了我之后他怎么办呢？他知道身后站着那些来参加我的葬礼的男人们在窃窃私语些什么。没了丈夫的庇护，他就和街上的婊子就只差一个明码标价了，即使他如何缄默孤僻。他将重新被归为猎物。他怕吗？他会因为跪得太久，站起来时重心不稳地摇晃一下。然后被另一个男人按倒在光洁冰冷的大理石地板上，黑纱被扯掉，铺展在他的卷发之下。

 

不。

我猜错了，其实是另一群男人。男人们一拥而上，他被他们按倒在光洁冰冷的大理石地板上，十几双手用力撕碎了他纯黑色的西装，露出他雪白丰满的胴体，微微腹胀的小腹下是我和他的遗腹子。你听那压低的叹息，是对阿芙洛狄忒的赞美。他饱满的胸乳被用力揉搓，艳红的奶头被男人们用手指夹住提起来，只为了逼出他隐忍的抽气声。谁都知道亨利卡维尔看不上镇里的任何一个人，但他现在还不是躺在十个男人身下？男人们爱死了这长一副圣母样的婊子，更何况这次他们亲手将他拉下地狱。

他肥软的双腿被拉得大开，像未到盛放之时的花苞被迫被强行剥开露出了最柔嫩的内里。没人对他两腿之间的花穴发出疑问，仿佛这是再自然不过的事情。三只手拨开了他粉嫩肥厚的沾着晶亮液体的阴唇，当中的小孔完全暴露在众人视线之内，不受控制地一张一合。

卡维尔别过头去闭紧了眼。

他怕吗？他不在乎吗？还是说，他其实喜欢吗？

我分明见到他的小腿挣动了一下，似乎想要并拢。那只是本能反应罢了。他，我，在场的所有男人，都清楚他不可能逃过这一场轮奸。

我已经死了，所以他只有这样才能活下去。他像是菟丝子，必须攀附在男人身上。不同的是他无意选择饲主，他垂下眼帘也有无数男人祈求他的垂怜。但他会在完全无意识的情况下飞速抽干饲主的生命。男人们知道或不知道，其实他们都无所谓。

对于一个死了丈夫的美貌寡妇来说，在外出的路上不被当街按倒侵犯已经是他能得到的所有的体面了。

 

卡维尔一边的腿翘得高高地，另一边大小腿被折起来用他自己的腰带捆住。他一言不发。沉默激怒了男人们，一只手伸过来用力地掐住了他的脸颊，迫使他微微张开嘴。关节粗大的手指伸进他的口腔里翻搅，带出响亮的水声。寡妇被恶意地压住舌根，他止不住地干呕，摇头挣扎着想要摆脱口中的手指，但只换来了他们得意的哄笑。

手指被抽了出来，唇舌取而代之。粗糙的舌头舔过他的耳廓，舔过他颤动着的眼皮和睫毛，舔过他的脸颊，舔过他的每一颗牙齿，然后重重地咬破了他的舌尖。

他还是痛得叫了出来，但整个人被死死地按住，只剩胸口剧烈地起伏着。为首的男人舔掉嘴上的血迹，揉了揉他高耸的乳房，笑着贯穿了他。

你听到那人尾音颤抖的叹息了吗？每次我操进亨利的花心，后穴，喉咙，或只是握着老二戳弄他的奶尖都会发出这样满足的叹息。

第一个男人将他捞起来抱在自己怀里抽插着，卡维尔的下巴搁在那人的肩膀上，又被站着的人挑起，后者用肉棒描摹着他的嘴唇，给它们沾了一层晶亮的前液。他当然知道如何让男人们舒服，乖顺地张开了嘴含住了那根巨硕的阴茎，努力地吞吐着。可怜的卡维尔，鼻腔里想必都是腥膻的气息，没两下之后他又被呛得止不住咳嗽和干呕，肉棒被吐了出来。施暴者被轻而易举地激怒了，手指插进他的卷发里将他头拉得后仰扬手就是一耳光，而后又粗暴地将性器再次塞进了他的嘴里。

后穴被手指刺入的时候卡维尔明显地发起抖来。他难道以为上下两张嘴被填满就是全部了吗？我的小妻子，被娇惯着养了这么多年的小母亲根本对荒淫一无所知。他的下面可不止有一张嘴。但他慌乱地想要转过头挣扎又不敢动作的样子只让人群更兴奋。他那小巧的肛洞，当然，也是常被使用的，立即就柔滑地包裹住了野蛮冲撞的手指，溅出的汁液甚至滴了一地。

手指立即就又换成了肉棒，再次干进了他柔嫩的甬道。双穴和小嘴同时被肉棒填满，卡维尔崩溃地哭叫了出来。你看他蹙着的眉头啊，除了我谁会知道刚被三根阳具插入的他终于开始感到空虚了呢？他顺着脸颊滴下的眼泪和被花穴里淌出的汁液实际上是一样的，是他故意用来勾引男人的凶器。

他还没有彻底抛弃羞耻心，但是撅着肥美的屁股被彻底操穿是他人生中最爱的事。这个十足的婊子，骚货，在死去的丈夫的灵前被十个男人围住剥光衣服，还能为我流下眼泪才是最令人感动的事。

哭叫出来吧，说吧，你亨利卡维尔最喜欢被两根粗硬的黑屌同时干进花穴，喜欢同时有虔诚的舌头刺进肛洞，喜欢同时有肉棒填满着你的喉咙，喜欢同时两只小手都握着男人的根部套弄。你活了这么多年压抑着自己想要度过普通人的一生，但是凭你这神祇般的脸庞和丰腴又柔软的身体，你怎么过普通人的一生？

上帝都会给你想要的。他先给你一个丈夫，但那不够，所以上帝带走他，再给你一百个强壮的男人和他们火热粗硬的鸡巴。

 

男人们仿佛不知疲惫地疯狂挺动着性器，谁都想把那个遗腹子操到流产，再让卡维尔怀上自己的孩子。他们知道他会是一个好母亲，对自己的头胎儿子极尽温柔，说不定用奶汁养育他到成年呢。

亨利的敏感点被重重地碾过，连带着他无意识地抽噎着收紧了花穴。细嫩火热的肠壁紧紧地包裹住两根肉棒，第一次尝过亨利的男人马上前后交待在了他温软的子宫壁上。男人们惊喜地看着他徒劳地想要蜷起身体掩盖住什么，但一点稀薄的精液之后，从他粉嫩的龟头喷射出了一大股澄黄的液体，带着淫靡的性香浇了一地。

他是最神圣的造物，注定命途多舛，死了丈夫又被一群男人轮奸，谁叫他长那一张神圣又端庄的脸，露出冷淡的、仿佛垂怜我的表情，又被赋予了如此饱满多汁的肉体呢。

 


End file.
